


Ring My Bell

by connyhascontrol



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Avon calling!, F/F, Lesbian AU, PWP, Shifting Power Dynamics, sometimes you just gotta be unhinged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connyhascontrol/pseuds/connyhascontrol
Summary: She rattles off her rehearsed lines, and Katya watches with amusement, wondering how many times she's said those exact phrases today."Sure, come on in." Katya doesn't wait for her to say anything, just pushes herself off the door frame and disappears into the house. She hears a surprised littleohbehind her, and then a second pair of heels clacking on the hardwood floor, the front door closing.(On the surface, Katya is a bored housewife who gets a visit from her new Avon consultant Trixie. Actually, things are more complicated.)
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 45
Kudos: 197





	Ring My Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi good evening! This is without a doubt the most feral thing I've ever written, but because I'm me I added some sweetness at the end. I figured a distraction that doesn't require much brainpower would be nice during this time. A big thanks to the polycule; this is for you, as is everything I write. Special thanks to [JoanneElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanneelizabeth/pseuds/JoanneElizabeth) for looking after my no comma using ass and helping me whip this into shape.
> 
> Stay safe, friends!

Katya is not a tech whore, but a camera for her front door that's hooked up to an app on her phone is the best money she's ever spent. She almost doesn't check her phone when it buzzes where it's lying on her bed; she's busy trying on the custom made lingerie she ordered and that just arrived half an hour ago. It's less trying on than putting on and admiring herself. The heels she added definitely aren't necessary, but Katya thinks all lingerie should be paired with heels to see the full effect.

The only reason she takes her eyes off her own image in the mirror is the flash of pink on her phone screen. Katya exhales through her nose in a soft snort. The woman waiting in front of her door must have stepped out from a magazine that you find at the bottom of the pile at the dentist. Her dress is bright pink, extremely tight, and it might have been fashionable in the 60’s if not for the giant bows on her shoulders. Her hair is blonde and huge, and a pair of large glasses sits on her nose, obscuring most of her clearly dramatic eye makeup. The whole look is ridiculous and unreal, and Katya is immediately obsessed. She's clearly here to sell something, and Katya wouldn't be surprised if it was God.

She quickly throws on her black silk robe, tying it around her waist as she's already coming down the stairs. She _needs_ to talk to this woman, hoping to at the very least rattle a good Christian girl. By the time she opens the door, the woman has already started to leave but turns around again when she hears the door. It gives Katya enough time to nonchalantly lean in the doorway.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

The blonde gives her a quick once-over before her eyes snap to Katya's face, and she gives her a bright but fake smile. She's stunning and she clearly knows it, even though she's not a classic beauty. She's quite a bit taller than Katya, with broad shoulders and hips. Her nose is big, made to look smaller with contour, her lips plumped by overlining them in pink. Katya notices she's carrying a small metal case, probably for makeup. Maybe she isn't here to ask Katya if she's heard the Good News after all.

"Hello, Avon calling!" she says cheerfully in a deeper voice than Katya had expected out of her Business Barbie packaging.

"Huh, I didn't know people still did that." Katya crosses her arms in front of her body.

"Oh, for the most part we don't, but I just moved into the area, and I wanted to introduce myself as your new Avon representative." She produces a business card from her pocket and holds it out between two long, perfectly manicured fingers. "I'm Trixie Mattel, and I'd be happy to advise you on all your makeup needs."

Katya takes the card that’s clearly not Avon-issued with how sleek and professional it looks. 

"On there you can find my online shop, as well as my email address and phone number. Would you be interested in some samples or maybe a demonstration? I always find it helps to know the person a little when you might put your look into their hands." She rattles off her rehearsed lines, and Katya watches with amusement, wondering how many times she's said those exact phrases today.

"Sure, come on in." Katya doesn't wait for her to say anything, just pushes herself off the door frame and disappears into the house. She hears a surprised little _oh_ behind her, and then a second pair of heels clacking on the hardwood floor, the front door closing. 

Katya leads her into the living room, past the dining table and straight to the couch. She arranges herself in the corner, crossing one leg over the other so her robe falls open and exposes her thigh. Trixie looks at it for a split second before setting her case down on the coffee table and joining Katya on the couch, sitting upright and turning just enough that she can face Katya. She opens the case and unfolds the top into several compartments.

"Right, I brought a little of everything with me. Can you tell me a bit about your style? A smokey eye with a red lip is a classic combination you can't go wrong with," she quickly assesses Katya's current makeup. "Are you getting ready to go out?" She's clearly thinking she's put together the clues of Katya being not dressed and having a full face on.

"No, that's my everyday look."

"I see." Trixie doesn't look fazed at all, and it annoys Katya. "A woman after my own heart," she adds with a conspirative look from below her dark lashes. “Sorry, I didn’t even ask for your name. To be honest, I took one look at your last name on the mailbox and gave up,” she confides in Katya with a mischievous smile.

“I’m Katya.”

“Katya,” Trixie repeats with her smile getting wider. She drags it out into three syllables, _Ka-tee-yuh_. Then she turns her attention towards her products again. With her brows drawn together in concentration, she starts to pick through tubes, pencils and little sample sachets. 

“Anything in particular you’re looking for?” she asks without looking at Katya.

“Surprise me,” is all Katya offers in reply, barely keeping the irritation out of her voice. She had only invited Trixie in because she’d been sure she could unsettle her, and make the day more fun for herself. But Trixie is calm in a way that makes Katya’s hands sweat. 

“Right, what’s your skin type?” Trixie still isn’t looking at her.

“Dry.”

Trixie nods, and selects one sachet, replacing a few others in the case. “This should work for you, then.” She spreads her selection out over the coffee table. “This moisturizer is seriously a miracle. Usually I have oily combination skin, but this stuff gets me through the winter when I need some extra protection. It has plenty of vitamin C which is great for more mature skin, too.”

Katya’s mouth drops open. That bitch just straight-up called her old. She isn’t even 40 yet, and Trixie may be younger than her, but she’s no teenager either. Trixie gives her no time to recover from that slap in the face.

“May I?” She points at Katya’s hand that she has resting on her knee, and not knowing what to expect, Katya reaches out towards her. 

With warm, sure hands Trixie takes hers and turns it palm up. She holds it with one hand while with the other pushing up the sleeve of Katya’s robe. Then she lets go to open the sample and Katya’s hand drops without the support. Embarrassed, she quickly holds it in the position Trixie put her in again, and she thinks she catches Trixie smiling just for a moment. Trixie is back, holding her with one hand while the other pushes a dollop of cream onto the almost translucent skin at the inside of Katya’s wrist. Katya swallows when Trixie’s index finger starts spreading the moisturizer around, working it into her skin. Her long, pink nail is drawing circles over Katya’s veins that are a stark blue just below the surface, and it’s almost hypnotic. 

Trixie pulls her out of it when with her voice low she says, “I’m testing it on your arm because I didn’t want to disturb that pretty makeup you have on.”

Katya says nothing, swallowing down her irritation. _Pretty makeup_. She hasn’t tried to be pretty since she was fourteen. After that, anything from hot to weird had been the goal, and usually people reacted accordingly. Trixie says something about the moisturizer smelling great, and Katya only hums. Apparently unbothered by how unresponsive Katya has become, Trixie holds up two more samples.

“Foundation!” she announces cheerfully. “I think those are the two best matches I have. Let’s see which one works for you.” She scoots across the couch closer to Katya, who instinctively leans back. It just means that she’s now half lying down, and Trixie is still the same small distance from her naked thigh. 

“The best place to color-match is on the chest. If that’s alright,” Trixie explains and expectantly looks down at Katya where she’s sunk into the cushions.

“Sure.” Katya clears her throat, and sits back up. 

“I’d need to actually get to your skin,” Trixie says with a smile, and nods towards Katya’s chest. 

As she pulls her robe back far enough to show the edge of her bra, it occurs to Katya that she could be doing all of this herself, that it’s probably not normal to have Trixie do it. But there’s a sudden feeling of loss expanding in her throat at the thought of Trixie not putting her fingers on her chest. So she says nothing, only inhales deeply when Trixie’s middle finger meets her skin and starts spreading the foundation. She does it again with the second shade, and Katya sits and waits for the verdict.

“You’re more of a 102 than a 103.” Trixie pulls a hand mirror out of her case and holds it up in front of Katya’s chest. Then she points at two spots; one where there’s clearly some foundation smeared on, and one where Katya has to get really close to the mirror to even see something is there other than her skin. 

“Yeah, that looks good.” God. She hasn’t been this tongue-tied since she was a teenager. She doesn’t know if Trixie is trying to unsettle her or seduce her. Either way, it’s working. Katya manages to sit through having Trixie swatch two eyeliners on the inside of her wrist, explaining how they’re really easy to smoke out but still stay in place. She’s barely listening, but she’s acutely aware of how close their knees are, how warm Trixie’s hand is, how she just wants to sit there and let Trixie do what she wants. Sometimes her fingers brush along Katya’s arm or her thigh, and it makes Katya’s heart skip a beat each time.

It’s not like her, it’s not _supposed_ to be like this. Katya stands abruptly, a vague plan forming in her mind. Trixie looks up at her from the sofa with her brows raised, still unperturbed.

“It’s good you’re here. I ordered some clothes and would like a second opinion on what I should keep. If that’s alright.”

Trixie leans back on the couch and briefly licks her lips. “Sure.”

Katya nods, and then turns to head towards the stairs. Upstairs, she looks at the two bras that are still lying on her bed. She’s keeping all of them -- of course she is, they were made to measure for her -- but Trixie doesn’t need to know that. It’s not perfect, but it should give her the upper hand again. She’s not sure if she’s trying to unsettle or seduce Trixie now. She unties the robe and drops it on the bed, instead picking up the bras, leaving the matching panties behind, and in just her lingerie and heels makes her way back downstairs. Trixie makes no noise when Katya steps into view, but Katya can see her chest rise in her ridiculous pink dress. 

“So this is option A.” Katya does a little turn, keeping her eyes fixed on Trixie the entire time. Her face is blank, but her eyes are roaming over Katya.

“Very nice,” is all she says, and Katya wants to straddle her, push her deeper into the couch, and make her gasp or do _something_. Instead, she drops the bras she’s holding onto the armchair by the couch, before reaching around her back to unfasten the one she’s wearing. She pulls it off and drops it on the chair, picking up one of the others without looking at Trixie. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see that Trixie has leaned forward. Other than that, she stays motionless and silent. 

As she puts on the second bra, Katya has to fight the instinct to cup her breasts. Her nipples are hard from the cool air in the room and the tension that prickles between them like electricity. She pulls everything into place, and one of the straps snaps against her skin, making an improbably loud noise. She turns to face Trixie.

“Option B.”

Trixie only looks at her and blinks. Katya stares back, daring her to say something, but Trixie stays silent. So without breaking eye contact, Katya takes off this bra as weil, letting it simply drop to the floor. Trixie’s eye are fixed on her chest, and Katya is sure she can see her throat working. She smiles. As she picks up the third bra, a tiny thing made of deep red lace, and carefully puts it on, Trixie brows knit together in a frown. 

“So.” Katya’s voice is steady and almost cheerful. “What do you think? I like this one best, it gives my breasts a nice shape.” To emphasize it, Katya runs her hands upwards over her ribs, and pushes the cups up a little, her nipples threatening to pop out at the top. “The color is very pretty, don’t you think?” Trixie’s nostrils flare at _pretty_. Katya can see how tense her jaw is. 

“Well? What’s your favorite?” Katya keeps digging, her hands sliding down over her stomach absentmindedly, at least she hopes it looks that way.

TrIxie pushes herself up from the couch, and slowly walks over to Katya. With every step, it becomes more obvious that she’s quite a bit taller than Katya, and Katya straightens her spine, grateful for her heels so it doesn’t feel quite as overwhelming.

“I think,” Trixie starts in a calm voice, her eyes on Katya’s breasts, “that you’re done now.” One pink fingernail carefully lifts the bra strap off her shoulder, and Katya expects her to let it snap back, but instead Trixie pulls it to the side, letting it fall against her bicep. “What did you think that would accomplish, hm? Playing peek-a-boo with your tits?” She doesn’t raise her voice. She doesn’t need to. Katya still feels the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand up. Trixie pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose with one finger, and then meets Katya’s eyes.

“Do you think you’re the first rich woman who wants to make herself feel superior by trying to make me uncomfortable?”

“I don’t think I’m--”

Trixie doesn’t let her finish the sentence. “Or the first bored, lonely housewife trying to get me to fuck her?” Katya’s breath catches. Trixie says it like she’s just one of many, and irritation burns in Katya’s throat. Trixie’s voice goes up in pitch, her tone mocking. “It’s not cheating if it’s with a woman.”

Katya snorts softly. “I’m nobody’s wife, and definitely only interested if it’s with a woman.” That gets her something close to a smile from Trixie, but it’s like she doesn’t know smiles are supposed to look happy.

“Even those women are more subtle than you. And they’re nice to me. They offer me coffee and snacks, and tell me what a pretty thing I am before putting their hand on my leg.”

“That doesn’t sound very nice at all, actually.” Katya interjects, before asking, “Do you want me to be nice to you?” Trixie cocks her head to the side, thinking for a second, and then completely ignores Katya’s question. 

“You didn’t even pretend to be nice. You’re just a slut.”

Katya’s knees go weak, and it takes all her concentration to keep standing upright. She pulls her bra strap back into place. “Then why are you still here?” she manages to press out. This time, Trixie really smiles.

“Maybe mean slut is my type.” 

“I haven’t even started being mean,” Katya says with the corners of her mouth pulling up, and Trixie’s brows do too. Katya puts her hand flat on Trixie’s chest, on top of her exorbitant dress, letting it rest there for a moment. Then she shoves hard, and Trixie’s mouth falls open as she staggers backwards. Katya sees one ankle wobble and sends a quick silent prayer to whoever might be listening that it doesn’t roll underneath Trixie. Hurting her is the last thing Katya wants. But Trixie catches herself on the armrest of the couch, and regains her balance. 

She’s breathing heavily, and a strand of hair has come loose from where the rest is clearly sprayed into submission. The curl falls into Trixie’s face, and she impatiently blows it to the side. It makes Katya think of a nervous horse, ears laid back, muscles rippling with every small movement. She’s pretty sure she’s pushed Trixie as far as she can.

They stare each other down, their chests rising and falling rapidly. There’s only one way to go from here, but Katya refuses to be the one who gives in. At least until Trixie’s face smoothes out, she blinks a few times, and then turns away from Katya towards the coffee table. With shaking fingers, she starts packing up her makeup.

“No,” Katya says decisively. Trixie can’t just _leave_. Katya can’t let her.

With a click Trixie closes the makeup case, and then stands up to her full height, squaring her shoulders. 

“I’m wasting my time here.” Her voice is cold, and something in Katya tells her to get on her knees and apologize, in whatever way Trixie sees fit. It’s wrestling with the side of her that tells her Trixie should be the one on her knees, considering what Katya has to offer. She takes a deep breath.

“Fine. You can leave whenever you want; I’m not stopping you.” Katya knows it’s a gamble, but maybe she can convince Trixie to stay without asking her.

With her eyes on Trixie’s, she slides her hands to her hips. Her fingers hook under her underwear and start pulling them down. They stick to her with wetness, even though Katya had only just put them on when Trixie rang her doorbell. Once she has the panties down her thighs, Katya can simply let them fall down her legs where they pool around her heels. The whole time Trixie’s gaze doesn’t leave Katya’s face, but her chest rises and falls more noticeable. Her expression is something close to irritation with her tight lips and flaring nostrils, but Katya knows better. 

She steps out of her underwear and saunters over to the couch, feeling Trixie’s eyes on her ass. She sinks down gracefully, her brows pulling up. 

“You can go,” she lets her legs fall open, “or you can stay.” Katya almost shudders when the air hits her.

They’re staring each other down, but Katya knows she’s won. Trixie is still here. After what might be five seconds or five minutes, Trixie gently sets down her makeup case on the floor, right next to Katya’s abandoned panties. Then she stalks over and stands between Katya’s legs, looking down at her with a sneer.

“You really think you did something, huh?”

“I’m pretty sure I did, yes.” Katya replies, still with her brows raised, and Trixie snorts. 

“Pillow,” she coldly demands, and mechanically Katya reaches for one and hands it over. Trixie doesn’t simply drop it to the ground; instead she steps backwards, her thick calves pushing against the coffee table and pushing it back. It slides easily over the hardwood floor on the little felt pads Katya spent an afternoon sticking to the underside of the legs of all the furniture. Trixie pushes and pushes, until she’s satisfied with the space she’s created. Then she drops the pillow, hitches up her dress around her knees, and, heavily leaning on Katya’s knees, lowers herself to the ground. 

Her hands with her perfect pink nails keep cupping Katya’s knees, and after a moment start pushing her legs further apart. She pushes so far that Katya can feel it in her tendons, just short of a burning sensation. Then, Trixie abruptly lets go, hands resting on her own thick thighs splaying out underneath her dress.

“You think you’re in control just because I’m the one on my knees.” Her voice is quiet, but there’s amusement evident in it. Katya says nothing. Trixie starts drawing one nail from the inside of Katya’s knee up her thigh, getting torturously close to her center. “But you’re the one exposed, for me to do with what I want.” Her hand comes down on Katya's pussy with a slap. There's no force behind it, but Katya still yelps. With a smile Trixie rubs her entire hand over her vulva, and Katya presses up against her. 

"Do you understand?" Trixie asks in a low voice, her thumb beginning to rub around Katya's clit, just near enough to make her really want it. Katya only whines in reply. Apparently satisfied, Trixie slides her hand to Katya's thigh, holding her open again, and then leans in. 

At the first touch of Trixie’s tongue, Katya’s eyes close by themselves, and she forces herself to open them again. They meet Trixie’s eyes, still behind her glasses, dark and big. Her hand on Katya’s thigh and her tongue are the only parts of her that are touching Katya. Trixie precisely traces her labia, not pushing or parting, and Katya’s hips start pulsing with the desire to have Trixie’s whole face mashed against her. Without breaking eye contact, Trixie slides her hand to Katya’s hip and presses down, making her settle with an embarrassing whine. 

Katya is awarded with Trixie’s tongue sliding up towards her clit, but never touching it directly, just circling around it. She can come so easily when she gets the right touch, but Trixie refuses to give it to her. 

Her face is smooth and relaxed between Katya’s thighs, her makeup and hair still perfect apart from the one curl that came loose earlier, and Katya wants to ruin her. Slowly, she moves her hand until it’s laying on Trixie’s on top of her own hip. Then she slides it along Trixie’s forearm, over her sleeve and to her shoulder. Gently, Katya tugs the loose strand of her hair behind Trixie’s ear before sliding her hand to the back of Trixie’s neck. She sinks her fingers into the thick hair there that’s made rigid with hairspray. 

A sharp pain at the inside of her thigh makes Katya let go again, focussing on Trixie’s nails digging into her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Trixie asks with a raised brow, looking detached as if she had just been solving a crossword puzzle, and not eating Katya out. Katya can feel come beading at her entrance, and by the smirk on Trixie’s face, she sees it too. “None of that, and I might let you come.” Her nails run along Katya’s skin once more, but gentler this time. “Understood?”

Biting her lip, Katya nods. This time Trixie puts her whole mouth on Katya, and she thinks she might cry. Trixie knows exactly what she’s doing, and for a second Katya thinks about the many bored, lonely housewives Trixie mentioned earlier. Fury runs down her spine as she pictures Trixie’s face between anyone else’s thighs, and she pushes her hips down, Trixie making a surprised little noise against her, vibrating against her skin.

Instead of punishing her, Trixie pushes her tongue into Katya, and she groans low in her throat. It’s not enough, but it’s so good. 

“Please,” Katya starts weakly, not knowing what she’s asking for. Trixie hums against her, and when she moves her face around, the wetness spread over her skin catches the light. She has her eyes closed now, completely lost in Katya and what she’s doing to her now. “ _Please_ ,” Katya repeats more insistently, and Trixie pulls back, breathing heavily. Her pink lipstick is smeared around her mouth, mixed with Katya’s come, and her eyes have gone somewhat unfocused. There’s a streak on Trixie’s glasses that can only be come.

“What?” she pants, her fingers gripping Katya’s thigh tightly.

“Fuck me.” Katya’s voice comes out as a plea, not an order, and Trixie smiles a little. Once more, her nails lightly scratch over the inside of Katya’s thigh. 

“No, I won’t be responsible for a maiming today.” Katya whines, and Trixie sighs, rolling her eyes. “ _But_ you may get something I can fuck you with.” With both hands she pushes herself away from the edge of the couch, making room for Katya to get up.

Equally thrilled knowing that Trixie will really fuck her and unsure if she can stand on her wobbly legs, Katya somehow gets herself upright. 

Still kneeling on the pillow, Trixie somehow manages to look down on her. “Come on, I haven’t got all day.” Katya starts to take one shoe off so she can be quicker up the stairs and back down again, but Trixie stops her. “No, keep them on.”

Katya says nothing. Not wanting to waste any time, she hurries out of the room and towards the stairs. As she turns the corner, the smooth soles of her heels slip a little and she has to catch herself on the wall. She slows down enough to make it safely to the bedroom and to the toy drawer. Without having to think for long, Katya picks a black dildo that she bought more as a joke than with the intention of using it, but then found she really likes it. It is made to look like an actual dick, with a head and veins, and she’d always thought it looked somewhat intimidating. It’s the kind of toy she’s certain Trixie would never pick. 

With that and a bottle of lube, Katya heads downstairs again. Trixie is still kneeling, although shifting slightly from side to side. The position must be uncomfortable by now, but she stays where she is while Katya hurries towards the couch. Trixie’s brows go up when Katya presents her with the dildo.

“Whatever. Fine,” she mutters with another roll of her eyes, and drizzles lube over it before Katya has even sat down again.

Katya hisses when the cold lube touches her where she’s so hot, and Trixie pushes enough to part her labia. Then, she lets the dildo sit at Katya’s entrance.

“Are you sure you can take it?”

Katya opens her mouth to reply that yes, she’s sure, but it’s already starting to slide into her. With a groan, she lets her head fall back against the cushions. She has never taken it without a few fingers first. It’s not impossible, but it’s so much, and Katya has to breathe through Trixie pushing it through her tightest spot. Trixie takes her time; she works the dick into Katya slowly, but she’s not stopping either. 

Katya is grasping at the couch, the cushions too tight to dig her fingers in. She gasps when Trixie bottoms out. For a moment she soothingly strokes Katya’s thigh. It’s all the time she gets to catch her breath before Trixie starts fucking her. Trixie’s eyes are on Katya’s face the entire time; she doesn’t need to pay attention to what she’s doing. She looks completely uninvolved, but Katya sees the sweat that’s collecting around her hairline and on her upper lip as well as her chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing.

“Is it hard?” Katya presses out between gasps.

“What?” Trixie snaps.

“Pretending you’re not as wrecked as I am.” 

Trixie’s nostrils flare and the tendons in her forearm stand out as she starts driving into Katya even faster. Even through the deep, drawn out moan that’s pouring out of her, Katya smiles. Maybe she had to give in, but whatever game it is they’re playing, she’s definitely not losing. Trixie, on the other hand, looks determined and ready to prove something; Katya doesn’t know what, and at this point she doesn’t care.

Her whole body feels heavy, grounded by the dick Trixie is pounding her with, and she can feel her orgasm build as if she’s standing on the shore, and a wave keeps coming closer, growing with every inch it moves, its shadow on her filling her with anticipation. It finally crashes into her, taking her breath away and at the same time giving her the relief she needs. 

She regains all her senses when there’s a gentle touch at the inside of her thigh. Trixie’s face is calm, but there’s a smile playing around her lips. The tips of her fingers are stroking lightly over Katya’s soft skin. She has no recollection of Trixie pulling the dildo out, but she must have; it’s lying on the floor, streaked with her drying come.

“Kiss me,” Katya pleads softly, and Trixie comes to her easily, pushing up on her knees, and moving on top of her. The material of her dress drags over Katya’s skin, and she whimpers. All of her nerve endings have been fried, but she’s still craving the feeling of Trixie’s body on hers. She lets Trixie push her tongue past her lips, no longer interested in getting the upper hand. Katya just wants to have Trixie close. 

She tastes herself in their kiss and sighs into Trixie’s mouth. Her hands stroke over Trixie’s back and down to her ass. Without having to move, she can just about let her fingers graze the backs of Trixie’s thighs where her dress has ridden up. It’s still only the silky material of her pantyhose, and Katya needs to touch her skin. 

She pulls back from their kiss. “Let me take you to bed?” she asks against Trixie’s lips. “Please? Please.” She doesn’t care anymore, she’ll beg if she has to. With her orgasm, her priorities have drastically shifted.

Trixie pulls back even further. “I’ve spent a lot of time here already, and you haven’t bought a single product.” 

Katya’s brain stumbles over itself at her words, trying to make sense of them. Trixie is waiting for a reply, her expression somehow neutral, even with her makeup ruined and her face pink and shiny with wetness. 

“What?”

“Well, I would hate to waste any more time here if you’re not interested in buying. I have bills to pay, you know.”

“I’ll-- I’ll buy something,” Katya quickly promises. “Whatever you want.”

Now Trixie openly grins. “Yeah? You want the full face?”

“Yes, yeah, everything, sure,” Katya mumbles, pushing herself up to kiss Trixie again, but she moves stubbornly out of reach.

“Everything? My whole case?”

“Yes! Whatever,” she confirms breathlessly. Katya is done talking. The only thing she can think about is Trixie riding her face while holding on to the headboard of her bed.

“Alright, I haven’t done the math, but I’d be willing to leave everything with you for 200 dollars. That’s a really good deal.” Trixie smiles sweetly.

“Uh-huh.” Katya again chases her mouth, but Trixie keeps turning away.

“I’ll wait here, shall I?”

“What?”

“For my money,” Trixie clarifies, and flutters her lashes at Katya.

“Are you--” Katya doesn’t have to finish the question. Trixie raises her brows. Of course she’s serious. 

Walking to the hallway in only her heels and lace bra feels more exposed than being naked. She finds her wallet and takes it back to Trixie.

“I don’t have that much cash on me,” she admits quietly, suddenly embarrassed, as if what Trixie is asking for isn’t completely insane.

She reaches her empty palm out towards Katya. “Give me what you have, you’ll just have to owe me.”

Katya pulls out a wad of bills, but then hesitates again before handing it over. This is nuts. What are they doing here?

“I can just leave, if you’ve changed your mind.” Trixie’s voice cuts through her thoughts, and Katya tells her rationality to get the fuck out as she hands over the money. As soon as Trixie has it, she stands up, tucking the cash into one bow-adorned pocket of her dress without counting it. 

“Come on, then.” 

She strides past Katya, heading towards the stairs with confidence. Katya catches up with her on the landing, and she wraps her fingers around Trixie’s wrist. It’s met with another raised brow, and Katya simply pushes Trixie against the wall, kissing her hungrily. Somewhere between slick mouths and wandering hands they manage to make it to the bedroom. Katya slides one finger under the collar of Trixie’s dress. It’s so tight that it presses her nail into the soft warm skin over her collarbone.

“Can I take this off you?”

Trixie just smiles and nods. The zipper at the back glides down smoothly when Katya pulls and it reveals not expensive lingerie but smooth shapewear. Trixie quickly shrugs her dress off and steps out of it when it pools around her feet. Katya picks it up for her and lays it over the back of the chair in front of the vanity. Then her hands are on Trixie’s hips. She feels solid with her underwear pressing everything in, and Katya longs for the soft give of her curves when she puts her hands on Trixie’s skin. 

There’s only a thin strip of it visible between her beige bra and the matching underwear that starts an inch below, holding her waist in. Trixie lets her roll it down, her hands coming up to Katya’s hair when she kisses over Trixie’s stomach. Her skin is so hot, it must be a relief to finally get her clothes off. 

Katya only rolls the shapewear down to her hips, and runs her hands over the soft rolls of her belly up to her bra. It has a hard time containing Trixie’s breasts, and she sighs in relief when Katya quickly unhooks it with one hand. 

“Off,” Trixie demands, and Katya pulls the bra off her body. Trixie’s hands come up to cup her breasts right away, rubbing the soft skin where Katya knows it must be tender. Katya quickly helps her out of everything else she’s wearing. The seduction is over, this is just choosing the shortest way to their common goal. Which is Trixie’s pussy on Katya’s face. 

Trixie doesn’t protest this time when Katya takes her shoes off. She gives her a moment to settle in the middle of the mattress, then Trixie is on top of Katya. At no point did they talk about what they were going to do, they just had the same idea, even including Trixie’s hands settling on top of the padded headboard. 

Katya knew Trixie was turned on this whole time, but it’s different when she has her soaking cunt hovering above her face. It’s not hovering for long; Trixie is confident and selfish in her desire. Katya can only do her best to give her what she wants while Trixie moves on top of her, her hips snapping back and forth, rubbing herself against Katya’s nose, chin and tongue. 

When she comes after what can’t have been more than two minutes, she presses down hard on Katya until she frantically taps Trixie’s thigh, desperate for air. She feels lightheaded, but it’s not just the lack of oxygen.

“God, you’re my dream woman,” Katya gasps, still trapped between Trixie’s legs, with her staring down and panting, but she grins at Katya’s words. 

Trixie simply lets herself drop to the side, not caring that it means she has one leg draped across Katya’s chest. Katya has to physically rearrange her limbs to get them into a position where they can comfortably lie next to each other. She is starting to get cold with the sweat rapidly cooling on her skin, but getting underneath the blanket would require moving, and she’s not capable of that right now. Breathing requires all the energy she has left. She listens to their twin breaths finding a rhythm together and calming down.

“Next time when you want to lie about not being married, you should take your ring off first,” Trixie says quietly, and taps the nail of her index finger against the slim golden band on Katya’s hand.

“Oh, whoops, I forgot about that.” Katya looks down at their hands next to each other, and then catches Trixie’s in hers, intertwining their fingers.

“I can’t believe you said you’re nobody’s wife.” With her free hand, Trixie pokes her in the side. Katya tries to wiggle out of the way, but she’s too slow. 

“You called me a mean slut!” she counters, and Trixie only grins and shrugs. “I’m never mean.”

“You pushed me!” Trixie screeches, and pokes Katya again, harder this time.

“Yeah, and then felt bad about it right away.” Katya captures her second hand, encircling Trixie’s wrist with her fingers. She brings it up to her face, and kisses Trixie’s wedding ring. Trixie only hums, and shuffles even closer so that she’s lying half on top of Katya. Katya lets her, gently stroking her naked shoulders.

“You know this was completely insane, right?” she quietly asks Trixie after a moment.

“You suggested it!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you’d get so method! Fucking Avon,” Katya snorts. As if her Trixie would be caught dead in the vicinity of Avon cosmetics. 

Trixie had a busy day with a trip to the lab to pick up new product samples, and then a meeting with some potential collaborators, talking about possible new collections of her makeup line. She had asked Katya this morning if her dress was too much for that, and Katya had assured her that it was and then zipped it up for her.

“You should get back to the lab with that lipstick; tell them it’s not cunnilingus-proof.”

Trixie shrieks next to her, the back of her hand smacking Katya in her naked chest. “My lipstick is great! It’s your fucking rancid pussy that makes it disintegrate.” Now it’s Katya who shrieks in pretend outrage, and she captures both of Trixie’s wrists in her hands.

“I hate you!” She kisses Trixie. “It’s a good thing I never have to see you again.”

Trixie laughs. “It’s a pyramid scheme, bitch! You’re in it now; you’ll be going door to door next week.”

Katya doesn’t reply, she just kisses Trixie again.

“I’m assuming everything went well today?” she asks then. Trixie grins and nods.

“Mhmm, the meeting went well. I was feeling myself so I thought today was a good opportunity for what we talked about.”

“We didn’t talk about you being this bossy,” Katya points out. “I’m not complaining, but it was unexpected.”

“Don’t you think it would be a little sad for me to just play the innocent little salesgirl who gets taken advantage of?” Trixie asks with a raised brow.

“No, you’re right, that wouldn’t be very empowered of us.”

“Uh-huh, wouldn’t want to be bad lesbians.”

Katya rolls onto her side so she’s pressed to Trixie’s body from her shoulders to her toes. “There’s no way we’re bad at being lesbians.” She kisses her wife again. “We’ve practiced it a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I live off comments like Trixie lives off yellow red bull. I'm also on tumblr at [connyhascontrol](https://connyhascontrol.tumblr.com/).


End file.
